Engines in vehicles, such as internal combustion engines in automobiles, generate heat as they operate. In general, internal combustion engines facilitate the combustion of fuel with air (which acts as an oxidizer). In automobiles, engines are situated in an engine compartment, which is typically at the front end of the vehicle. Removal of heat generated by the engine from the engine and the engine compartment improves engine and overall vehicle performance. Furthermore, internal combustion engines operate more efficiently when provided with cooler air.